My Only One
by babygirlgilena
Summary: Nathan and Haley are married and Nathan is ignoring his marriage. Haley is emotionally slipping away... can he bring her back. Song fic My Only One by Plain White Ts.


**PLAIN WHITE T'S LYRICS**

**"My Only One"**

_Oh please don't go, I need you  
I'll please you, not mislead you  
If you would be my only one  
_

Six months of this, six months of yelling and screaming and confrontations. She was at her end with him, with it all. He was so cold and distant. When they first married he was the prince she never thought he could be, suddenly he changed. He promised from the moment they met that he didn't want to be his father's son but sadly enough the inevitable happened. She watched him slip away, that fire in his eyes died and was buried under business meetings and schedules with investors. She sighed and wiped down the counter as she compulsively cleaned while she was worried. He was late yet again; this was the usual start of their arguments. He would stay late; cheating wasn't something she ever suspected. He was so much like his father that as harsh a man he was, he wasn't a cheater. He commanded loyalty and that she gave him ten fold.

"I don't care if you're running late you can't possibly think I won't ruin your entire life if you mess with me… I'm glad you see it my way call my secretary in the morning and she'll send the papers." He shut his phone as he walked in taking off his scarf. The house was quiet and the scent in the air clued him in that she's baked. He smiled and placed his scarf on the rack and then his coat. His footsteps on the hardwood floor echoed through their empty home. If he had to guess she was in the kitchen, he knew he was late and he was sure she'd make an argument about it. He walked into the kitchen doorway and there she was as beautiful as ever wiping down the counter with such fury. He sucked in a breath and walked to the refrigerator. She looked up and brushed the strand of fallen hair out of her face.

"You're home late…" He nodded, "I'm sorry I had this meeting and then a conference call from Tokyo." She shook her head and continued with her task. He examined her and sighed, "Haley my work puts food on the table…" "Yes I know that, but would it kill you to call me and say you'll be late so I don't worry myself into a cleaning…." She stopped her efforts and looked up at him and it hit him with realization, "You know what Nathan never mind." He watched her as she fiddled with the towel then picked it up and walked into the laundry room. Nathan leaned against the counter and sighed, "Hales I'm sorry ok I'll do better." Haley bit her lip and leaned against the washer, that was his usual response to her indifference. She either screamed at him or let it go seeing no point in starting something with him so late at night. She tossed the towel inside and sucked in a breath walking out shutting the door behind her.

Nathan stared at her through his bottle of water. She was put together well enough and the perfect wife. Always had the house cleaned and in shape, but was a wonderful businesswoman. She moved around the kitchen just out of his reach. He hadn't realized it then but it was a symbol of their relationship's current state. He placed the bottle down, "Hales…" "I'm going to bed Nathan good night." She walked out of the kitchen without so much as a glance his way. He groaned and loosened his tie. His relationship used to mean something to him, but he was well aware of his change. He couldn't be that wide-eyed kid in the boardroom. They were sharks and would eat him alive. He had to be cold and calculated. He had to keep everyone at a distance.

Unfortunately, he'd pushed his own wife away. He was watching her slip away and powerless to stop it. He sighed and closed up his bottle and walked down to his office. He had to check and make sure he didn't get any faxes while he was on his way home. He sat at his desk with a long sigh and looked at a photo of Haley when she first became his wife. They were so young and ready to take over the world. Her smile was so bright and loving. He'd just told her joke and she completely lit up with laughter. He could see a hint of his foot; he picked up the frame and remembered the day the photo was taken. He brushed his fingers over her cheeks and along her hairline. That was one of the best days of his life. She was there with him and no one else could touch them.

_Together we move slowly  
I'll never leave you lonely  
If you would be my only one  
_

_Haley giggled as he played with her tiny toes. "Hales how can your feet be so small and cute?" He chomped his teeth at her foot and she giggled and wiggled away from his grip. He growled and pulled her foot back as she settled, "I don't know Nathan… why are you feet so big." He raised his eyebrows and she burst out laughing again. He smiled as she head flew back and exposed her beautiful elongated neck. He'd spent many a day and night just nipping at her skin just as her throat. You'd think he was a vampire from all the times he just attacked her neck. She sighed and began to play with his foot. He groaned and pulled it away and she looked up at him, "What don't tell me big bad Nathan Scott is ticklish?" She giggled and he pouted, "No." She smiled and nodded, "Yes you are." _

_They'd had the worst week of their lives, neither had seen each other, work was crazy with classes added to the stress. Nathan was asleep by the time Haley would come over to his dorm room or Haley was napping when he came in from practice. But on this Sunday they didn't class or work, both had and finished exams and both were killer. Haley suggested they stay in bed and just enjoy each other. Nathan came home at exactly midnight and found Haley taking off her coat to get in bed. He was excited to her his girlfriend upright and awake. His first reaction before seeing her was to curl up in bed and sleep but seeing her was like a cup of coffee. He instantly woke up and wrapped his arms around her waist, both were physically too tired to do anything so sleep soon followed but at least they got to fall asleep together. He sighed and began to rub her foot; "Oh Hales Tim told me the funniest joke the other day. Want to here it?" She happily moaned at his efforts to massage her foot, "Umm sure." _

_He smiled and rubbed down her foot to her heel, "Ok __a young woman was pulled over for speeding. As the Florida State Trooper walked to her car window, flipping open his ticket book, she said, "I bet your are going to sell me a ticket to the Florida Policemen's Ball." He replied, "Florida State Troopers don't have balls." There was a moment of silence while she smiled, and he realized what he'd just said. He then closed his book, got back in his patrol car and left. She was laughing too hard to start her car." Haley burst out laughing and her hair flipped back. He smiled and grabbed the camera off the bench at the foot of the bed. He snapped the photo so fast she didn't get a chance to respond, she just kept laughing. Nathan saw just how beautiful she was just laying in bed with not make up on and her hair tousled. It was a picture he would look at and always know that is what love looked like._

He sighed and placed the photo down on the desk and ran his fingers over his mouth and groaned. Those days seem so far away at the moment. He heard her footsteps down the stairs and something being placed by the door. He stood up and shut off his desk light and walked out to investigate what was going on at the door. He walked into the foyer and found Haley setting bags by the door. His heart stopped at the sight. Was she leaving him? Had she finally had enough of him? Haley turned and found Nathan staring at her. Her eyes were blood shot for a fresh batch of tears she's cried while in their bedroom. She wanted to run down the stairs and scream at him and make him scream at her. She needed him to show some sort of emotion just so she knew he still cared.

She sucked in a breath and walked passed him up the stairs again. Nathan watched after her and looked at her bags, a spark crackled inside him and he snapped. Suddenly he stomped up the stairs two at a time to their bedroom. He stared at her as she placed more clothes in another suitcase and shuffled back and forth between the closet and the bed. His heart was beating rapidly and his mouth took control before he could think of something rational to say, "Please don't go." She turned around and stared at him and shook her head. He really had no idea who she was any more. He walked to her and pulled out the clothes and threw them on the bed, "Hales please don't go… I know that we've been having problems but please look we can work it out." She sighed and reached to grab the clothes without a word to him.

He took her hand in his and caressed it, "Hales please look at me. I'm sorry ok I know I haven't been the best husband to you for a while now." She shook her head, "Nathan it's nothing just stop it ok I'm in no mood to fight." He groaned, "NO I am I want to fight for you ok I'm sorry I shouldn't have ignored you or left you ok." She snatched her hand away, "Nathan I'm not leaving these are clothes that I'm donating to Goodwill now stop it right now." He let out a breath and watched as she went on to finish putting clothes in the suitcases. She zipped it up and walked out of the room and down the stairs to the door again. She came back in the room and found him sitting on the foot of the bed staring at his hands. She watched him closely, he was frightened she's leave him but what angered her was that he would think she would leave him.

_If you believe we were meant to be,  
Why'd you leave me alone?  
If you believe we were meant to be,  
Why'd you leave me alone?  
_

"If you knew me anymore you'd know that I wouldn't leave you… for better or worse Nathan forever and always ok. I didn't take that vow to leave at the first sign of trouble... granted we've had this trouble for a long time." He looked up at her, "I've had work you know that this business is important." Haley threw her hands up, "Yes more important than me." He shook his head, "No not more important than you… nothing is more important than you. I love you Haley." She scoffed, "Well to someone on the outside you wouldn't think so now would you." He stood up, "I make time for you…" Haley walked passed him to the closet again and began to dig through the shoes, "Yeah you do… you make time to fight with me and you make time to speak two words to me when you come in late at night." He glared at her, "What are you saying exactly?" She kept on looking through the shoes and setting aside the ones she'd give away.

"Nothing Nathan I'm not saying anything… or maybe I am and you're just too busy to listen." He stared at her, "Are you accusing me of cheating... cause I would never…" Haley stood up and turned to him, "I know you wouldn't… you've become your father and he is a lot of things but a cheater he is not." He almost stumbled at her accusation that he was his father, "I am nothing like that man." She scoffed and turned, "Right you're not the same cold hearted, ignores his wife, runs around here thinking that everything is fine because you're fine kind of man. Nope not you Nathan." He ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head, "I'm not him don't say that." She shook her head, "Nathan go to your office and make your business deals… hell go screw someone so you can at least be different from someone else because face it Nathan…" She stood up and grabbed a bag, "You're him, you ignore me exactly how he ignored your mother… hell when was the last time you touched me in some way that was more than some passing brush of your arm in the hall."

He stared at her breathing heavy as she continued to go about her random cleaning. He shook his head and reached for her, "Stop it ok… just stop doing that right now we're talking." She pulled her hand away, "No you don't tell me what to do… you don't get to open up and tell me how you feel when it's been so long." He reached out for her again but she turned her back on him. He groaned and out of complete anger threw the bag of shoes off the bed where she's placed it and huffed, "I tried my hardest to give you everything you wanted ok. To make this life for us a reality, ok so I was cold at times but I also was here. I never once strayed or let my eyes wandered. I knew that you'd always be there and you know that I'll always be there…"

Haley had stopped her movements shocked at his sudden violent display and became enraged, "You've been gone for so long you don't even realize it. You're never here… and when you are you're in that office or on the phone or in bed working on paperwork. You were sick for two days Nathan and the entire time you spent in bed working. I took care of you and you barely looked at me. You didn't see the worry on my face when you had to go the doctors. You didn't hear the sadness in my voice when I begged you to get some rest. You stopped noticing me. I mean really looking at me. Always and forever Nathan… where is forever because to me it seems to have come and gone."

_What happened to forever?  
I'll try to make things better  
If you would be my only one.  
_

Haley was standing before him crying her eyes out at that moment. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen her cry. She was breaking and he was the cause. He sighed, "I do love you Haley… even if I don't show it sometimes…" "All the time Nathan you never show it anymore. And now that you think that I'm leaving you have to say something. Why is it that I'd have to leave to get your attention?" He shook his head and silence soon came crashing in. She wrapped her arms around her body and cried silently. The room was fairly neat despite the shoes scattered everywhere. Nathan was still in his suit and Haley glanced at him, even though she wasn't too happy with him, on the outside he was still the man she loved. His looks were obviously still as handsome as when they met in college.

He knew how to shop for the perfect suits to make him seem irresistible, she remembered times when she'd see him to the door in the morning but then make him late for work. She sighed, those times seems a lifetime ago. He looked down and sighed, I'm sorry about the shoes…" She shrugged it off, "Don't worry about it." His eyes shot up and stared at her, "That's why we have problems Haley you pick and chose your fights. You could just tell me what's wrong and I'll make it better ok." She scoffed, "No I can't… I talk Nathan I talk and you ignore me. 'I'll be better for you Haley.' 'Things will change I promise just let me get this deal taken care of and wrapped up.' It's the same game Nathan ok and I'm sick of it… so I stay silent. I hold my tongue… you don't need me causing problems for you when you're so stressed about work all the time."

Nathan remained silent; it wasn't like she was saying anything he didn't already know. He had made promises that he couldn't keep. He'd thought for one moment about it then something with work would come up and then he'd forget about it. She'd never bring it up again until the next fight. His work wasn't in the way in the beginning of their marriage but he let it take over. She slowly slipped away from him and he hadn't noticed. He's needed her and she needed him the slowly he didn't act as if he needed her any more. But he truly did. They stood awkwardly in their bedroom that countless times before he'd chase her around trying to get a kiss in the morning as her giggles filled the room or she's chase him to get him to take off something she thought was horribly tacky. He opened his mouth but Haley cut him off, "You should shower I'll clean this up… it's late." She was cold again and he was powerless to stop it.

_Now six days since we've spoken.  
I'll fix you when you're broken  
If you would be my only one.  
_

Haley had to go out of town for a week, it'd been two week since their last fight and one week since she's left town. She'd left him a note on where she'd be staying and a number to reach her. She only received a message from the hotel stating that Nathan had called. Haley was disheartened that he hadn't called back or left anymore to say. She got off the plane and held her coat in her arms. She flipped her blondish brown hair over her shoulder and slipped her purse on her arm. The terminal was filled with crying children and happy couples, elderly going on vacation. She smiled politely at everyone and slipped through the crowds and walked to baggage claim. She waited for her bag and once she saw it, she leaned in to reach for it.

Suddenly a man grabbed it and pulled it up for her, "Here you go." She smiled up at him, "Thank you." He smirked, "So in town for business or pleasure?" Haley smiled and looked down shaking her head. He was clearly hitting on her and making no move to leave, "I live here… with my husband." He nodded and smiled politely walking away before he embarrassed himself further. She shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair. After getting her coat on she grabbed her bag and walked off to get home. She's taken a cab so she was going to have to catch one home. As she walked further to the doors a man in a black suit was holding a sign that had her name on it. Haley tilted her head and walked up to him, "I'm Haley Scott." He smiled and took her back, "Right this way ma'am." Haley shook her head, "Wait who sent you here?"

He smiled, "Mr. Scott sent me ma'am right this way." She bit her lip and nodded allowing him to usher her out to the car. The snow fell around the city of New York; the white flakes fell to her shoulders and the wonderment of the season greeted her. She was a winter child. She loved to play in the snow and the bundling of clothes and the warmth of the house with the snow falling down outside. She stepped in front of the black car and he opened the door. Haley slipped in and found a box with a note on it. 'Open me.' She bit her lip and slipped it open finding a cell phone inside. Soon it rang and she jumped and picked it up, "Hello?" "Hi… I know I didn't call but I had something to do for you… just sit back and wait till he takes you where you're going." "Nathan wait where am I going?" He chuckled on his end, "Just sit back ok… bye." He hung up and Haley stared at the phone.

_If you believe we were meant to be,  
Why'd you leave me alone?  
If you believe we were meant to be,  
Why'd you leave me alone?  
_

The driver started the car soon after and they were on their way. Haley stared out the window and with occasional stops at lights she had time to think. She thought about times when she's leave town and come back and he'd not even notice. She stayed gone once for three weeks and when she saw him he thought she'd just had early mornings or late nights. She shook her head and smiled thinking about the times he's surprise her at the airport after a trip because he missed her leaving, or make a scene to get to her before she left. The last time he'd don't that had been at least six years.

_Haley had to go to Texas for two weeks and waited as long as she could to say goodbye to Nathan, mainly she scheduled an evening flight just to be able to get in a goodbye to him. After waiting at least twenty minutes she couldn't wait any longer. Haley got in the taxi and headed to the airport. After about thirty minutes later she was in the airport rushing to the terminal. After checking her bags she rushed off to the gate. As she waited in line for the medal detector, she heard her name being called, more like shouted through the airport. _

_Haley turned to see the crowd parting left and right to get out of the way of the mad man running flinging his arms everywhere. Haley chuckled as Nathan's panic stricken all over his face. "HALES!" She shook her head and he smiled seeing her as she stepped out of line. She might miss her flight but her husband making a scene would be worth it. He rushed to her and jumped over a woman's bags as she passed. The severity was soon after him and Haley on prayed he'd get to her. She walked a few steps but he was at her fast enough to pull her in his arms and kissed her feverishly. Haley giggled as he murmured against her lips, "I love you I love you I love you." _

_He set her down and security walked up but Haley looked at them pleadingly to let him go. Nathan took deep breaths and stared down at his wife, "I'm sorry I'm late… Anderson wouldn't shut his mouth… I just ran out of there… and when I got home your cab pulled away. I was right behind you the whole way… almost lost you a few times." She giggled and touched his face, "I love you so much honey…" He smiled and kissed her nose and lips and forehead. Haley leaned up and kissed his lips passionately making him groan, "Hales… please stay…" She pulled away and sighed, "Think of me while I'm gone." He bit his lip and tried to hold on to her fingers. She turned to him, "Nathan please baby… I'll come back to you." He pouted and let her go. She felt like a teenager again seeing him begging for her attention._

_If you love me too, can I call you my only one?  
If you say no, I won't let go  
My only one.  
_

Haley surveyed her surroundings and she was nowhere near their house. She was nowhere near their part of town, "Excuse me… where are you taking me… you're no the wrong side of town." He smiled, "Ma'am please sit back." Haley bit her lip as they made a few turns and finally stopped in front of Waldorf Astoria. She bit her lip and stared up at the building curious as to why she was brought here. The driver parked and walked around the to trunk and got out her bag. Then he handed it to the bellboy that opened the door for Haley to get out. She stepped out and hugged her coat to her body and staring around at the snow as it fell silently down the streets. The bellboy smiled at her and nodded for her to come in. Haley smiled and walked into the hotel and looked at the enormous structure.

The bellboy walked to main desk, "Here you go miss." She nodded and unbuttoned her coat, "Hi I think I'm staying here…" The lady behind the counter smiled, "Yes Mrs. Scott… here's your room key and an envelope your husband dropped off." Haley looked at it and took the key. The bellboy walked over and took her bag. Haley smiled and they walked to the elevator. As they rode up to her floor, which was on the fortieth floor of the building, she looked almost excited to see what was to happen next. The door dinged and Haley stepped off but the bellboy remained still and handed her the bag, "This is where I leave off." Haley smiled and took her bag and walked down the hall to the room she was given.

She stopped in front of the door and excitedly opened the door, "Nathan honey this is all so much…" She looked around and he was nowhere in the entire suite. She stood confused and kind of hurt that she was sent there and only left to be alone. She sat on the couch and remembered the envelope and opened it up. There was a card, one single card with one word written on it, 'Stay.' She sighed and took off her coat and brought her bag to the bed and decided a bath would be best. As she got undressed, she was remained when Nathan first became successful and took her to that hotel. Haley gasped at the memory.

_If you believe we were meant to be,  
Why'd you leave me alone?  
_

"_Right this way Mrs. Scott…" She carried her over the threshold of the room as she giggled, "Nathan we should save money not spend so much of it." He scoffed, "Once Haley it's ok to spend a bit of money once… just let me do this for you ok." She nodded and put her hand to the back of his neck and kissed him deeply. He groaned and kicked the door shut. Haley moaned as his hands held her firmly. He pulled away and set her down. Haley stared up at her new husband on the brink of a promising career, "I love you so much." He smiled and leaned into her touch. He nodded, "Ok I wanted to get you a room on the top floor but that is more expensive than we can afford right now… it's like a house per night up there." _

_Haley giggled and pecks his lips, "It's ok really we could stay in a Motel six and I would be happy." He let her wander around the moderately sized room. She looked like a kid in a candy store. Haley walked over to the window and pulled the curtains open. She gasped at the view. It wasn't over looking the city but she could see over the smaller buildings. She turned to him and rushed and jumped on his arms, "I love you so much…" He smiled and held her tightly, "I want to give you the world Hales… think of this as a start." She giggled and rested her forehead on his as he added, "One day we'll be up there and we'll be together." She smiled and he carried her to the bed for the best night of their lives._

Haley shook her head and stepped out of the shower. She wrapped the robe around herself and walked out of the room blotting the water out of her hair. She sighed and walked to the window and walked to the side with the curtain and opened it. The view was what she expected it to be. Nathan was right; he'd given her the world, but abandoned her once they got to the top. She sighed and held herself staring at the city below her. What was she doing there and where was he? She turned around and gasped setting Nathan sitting on the bed with his normal suit on and a rose hanging loosely in his hand. She had her hand to her chest and took a few deep breaths, "Nathan you scared me." He smiled and twirled the rose in his hand, "I didn't mean to…"

She smiled and he stood up and held out his rose for her, "I know you hate it when I spend too much money and I bet your wondering why we're here." She nodded and took the rose. He finally looked at her again in her white robe with her hair damp and clumped in thick strands. She was completely breath taking. When she left he had time to think, think about where their relationship was and where he wanted it to be and where it had been. He planned it all completely. He knew that she would forget and he knew that this was the perfect chance to make up for lost time. He walked in as he heard the shower start. He figured she would think he was just messing with her head. As sick as it sounded, he needed her to be somewhat disappointed.

While he waited for her to get out of the shower, he thought of what to say to her, the room was one thing but he needed more to say… more than I'm sorry. I'm sorry was never enough. He owed her so much more. As she padded out of the bathroom, he was not surprised that she wouldn't see him. He figured she didn't expect to see him anytime soon. He wanted her to see the skyline. The curtains were closed so he knew she hadn't looked yet. He was at least grateful to see that look on her face. As she turned he was out of ideas, standing there like a goof just seemed too corny for his style. So there he sat as she looked at him. He decided to keep it light for a bit. She looked at him curious and he realized he hadn't said why her brought her there. He smiled and stood up and approached her slowly. Haley looked up at him still confused and smiled as he motioned for her to come to him and sit in his lap.

He took a seat on the couch that sat in front of the window and pulled her in his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her neck. Haley sat on top of him and stroked his hair. He groaned, "I have screwed up so much." She shook her head, "No it's ok honey really…" He shook his head, "No I screwed up us… I let you go. I saw you all the time. But then you just faded away and it's my fault. I should have fought to keep you near me… always." He buried his face in her neck and breathed against her skin, "Nathan why are we where honey?" He sighed and pulled away, "You don't remember but when we first came here… it was this day. I promised you all those years ago that I would get you to stay in one of these rooms. I never forgot Hales. I brought you here to see that skyline and to be with you again. I'm asking before it's too late if we can try again?"

She smiled and touch his face, "I love you and I've told you I won't leave you… we could become so far apart that we live in other countries and I'll always be your wife." He smiled and kissed her hand, "I know that but I want to know if we can try again… just start over from the beginning. That we became that couple we were that we are, that I know we still can be." She smiled and nodded. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on her lips. Haley smiled against his lips and he felt a tear touch his cheek.

He pulled away and stared in her eyes and brushed the rapidly drying strands of hair, "I loved you from the moment I saw you and I almost lost you… I might not have lost you physically but emotionally you were slipping away. I can't let that happen again. I promised you the world all those years ago… and right here right now I promise you that I'll never let you slip away from me again. I love you Hales." Haley smiled and the tears filled her eyes, "I love you Nate." He leaned up and kissed her again and held her tightly as a curtain of snow fell outside to the city below, maybe on a couple that have lost their way and want to desperately find it again.

_If you believe we were meant to be,  
Why'd you leave me alone?_


End file.
